


My Eyes Adored You

by MissGoss



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoss/pseuds/MissGoss
Summary: John is in love with Paul, Frankie Valli knows exactly how that isSong fic based on My Eyes Adored You by Frankie Valli





	My Eyes Adored You

_My eyes adored you though I never laid a hand on you…_

“Oi! Johnny! Hurry up, we’re on soon!” Paul’s voice came through the old wooden door. They were big enough that they all got their own rooms if the theater permitted. John thanked his lucky stars, if he had to watch that pretty boy change one more time he didn’t know what he’d do. Nothing most likely, but it was painful to watch and not touch. He didn’t know when these feelings arose, maybe they had always been there, but they were nothing but a painful hindrance.

_My eyes adored you like a million miles away from me_   
_ You couldn’t see how I adored you…_

‘Just look at me goddamnit,’ thought John under the bright stage lights. The band was in the middle of a tune, but all he wanted was to catch Paul’s eye. “If I love you too, oh please, don’t hurt my pride like her,” he sung into the microphone, never looking away from Paul. Couldn’t he tell this was for him? That John was singing for him? To him?

_So close, so close and yet so far._

_Headed for city lights, climbed the ladder up to fortune and fame_   
_ Worked my fingers to the bone and made myself a name…_

The Beatles were gone, John knew that. It had been his idea to end it in the first place. It was all too much, the constant fighting, the division in their creativity, everything. The men had grown up and grown apart. It was Paul’s fault. Bossy, prissy, perfect Paul whom he hadn’t seen in months when he used to see him daily. He tried to keep the former band out of his mind, filling his head with pot or Yoko, whatever he could do to get his head away from the thought of the Beatles. Whenever they arrived, so would the thought of Paul. John lay on the bed, waiting to hear a song from his new solo album on the radio, though instead of hearing his own voice, in came a soft piano. This was followed by his former partner’s voice professing his love for anyone but him. After all these years, he was still a jealous guy.

_Funny how I seemed to find that no matter how the years unwind_   
_ Still I reminisce ‘bout the boy I miss and the love I left behind..._

Paul’s chart topping hits continued to haunt John throughout the seventies. It was painful to be reminded of what he was missing. Though on the days Yoko was away, the man would get out the various McCartney and Wings records he kept in the far corner of their shelves and turn the volume up just to let Paul’s voice fill his ears and the space around him. And just for a moment, he would allow himself to imagine those words were meant for him. He could indulge in the idea that Paul was still thinking of him, that he too might wish that they were still by one another's sides. John too was in love with a friend of his, and that would never change.

_Oh the feeling, sad regrets I know I won’t ever forget you_   
_ My childhood friend_   
_ My eyes adored you though I never laid a hand on you_   
_ My eyes adored you like a million miles away from me_   
_ You couldn’t see how I adored you_   
_ So close, so close and yet so far._


End file.
